Magia Hispanii - La decisión más dura
by The Nova 6
Summary: Hay decisiones que pueden cambiar la vida de alguien, y a la hora de tomarlas, debes sopesar los pros y los contras. Eso es lo que Roberto Jiménez tiene que hacer.
1. Anuncio inesperado

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es propiedad de Sorg-Esp y los miembros de la familia Jiménez, de Cris Snape.**

 **La decisión más dura**

El primer día que Roberto Jiménez pisó el Colegio de las Seis Tradiciones se juró trabajar sin descanso. No le costó mucho amoldarse a la rutina de estudios, porque era bastante sencilla. Cada día, al terminar sus clases en el instituto muggle, tenía el tiempo justo para comer en su casa antes de que su hermano Eloy le acompañara a sus clases vespertinas. Como Eloy era el único que podía aparecerse ya que Roberto aún no tenía la edad, tenía que llevarle y traerle a diario, principalmente porque el dinero les había alcanzado justo para pagar la mitad de la matrícula (la otra mitad iba en la beca del Colegio) y no daba para el transporte que ofrecía la institución, que iba a buscar a cada alumno a la puerta de su casa y luego los devolvía. Así que, a las cinco en punto de la tarde, Eloy y Roberto se aparecieron delante del edificio. El adolescente recordaba que le había fascinado aún más que al verlo en el folleto, y que el ambiente era inmejorable.

-Esto es increíble -dijo Eloy-. Si fuera cinco años más joven habría venido aquí sin ninguna duda. Que te vaya bien, Rober. A las nueve vengo a buscarte.

Había temido que se encontrara en medio de la ciudad, rodeado de humo y contaminación, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Aquello era un paraíso, una gran casa de madera en medio del bosque, y Roberto disfrutó desde el primer día sus materias de la tradición del Norte, en la que se había matriculado. Él tenía la idea de que cada curso que pasara en el Colegio sería un grado de la tradición, pero desde el primer día supo que no iba a ser así. Allí simplemente iban a prepararle para que pudiera optar al primer grado de la Tradición del Norte, y una vez lo superara, si estaba interesado en seguir, recibiría formación del segundo grado.

Y justo el día que cumplía un año justo recibiendo clases, su tutor le pidió que se quedara unos minutos después de clase. Se llamaba Ramón Sanz Varela, era gallego y ostentaba el tercer grado tanto en la tradición Celta como en la del Norte. A Roberto le gustaba ese profesor, era bastante mayor, tendría unos sesenta y pico años, pero tenía más paciencia que Job y sobre todo para lidiar con el grupo de adolescentes que compartían clase con él. Empezó llamándole "señor Jiménez" pero ahora ya le llamaba por su nombre de pila.

-Dígame, señor Varela -dijo el chico mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro. Aquellas cuatro horas se le habían ido volando.

-Te voy a ser sincero -dijo el hombre, mirándolo de arriba abajo-. He impartido clases durante más de cuarenta años, Roberto, y alumnos como tú los puedo contar con los dedos. Así que voy a hacerte una propuesta. En caso de que quisieras venir aquí el año que viene y seguir formándote, ¿aceptarías ser un estudiante de intercambio?

Roberto parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Intercambio? No sabía que algo así era posible allí. Sí había planeado continuar su formación en el Colegio. Durante el verano iba a presentarse a la prueba para lograr el primer grado en la tradición del Norte, y después regresaría al Colegio para iniciarse en el segundo. Debido a sus notas, su matrícula para el segundo año sería gratuita.

-Eh...pues la verdad es que no sé... -respondió, titubeando-. ¿Dónde...dónde sería?

-A Venezuela. Viajarías un mes allí, intercambiándote con un chico venezolano, e irías a vivir a su casa y a estudiar a su colegio en la tradición Marialioncera, que es la que estudian allí, mientras que él ocuparía tu puesto aquí durante exactamente treinta días. ¿Qué me dices? -preguntó el profesor.

Roberto tenía la boca abierta de par en par. ¿Quería eso decir que podría viajar gratis durante un mes? Él siempre había querido viajar fuera de España y visitar otros mundos mágicos.

-¡Por supuestísimo que quiero ir! -exclamó, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Si era gratis, entonces no habría problema con su familia...¡su familia!

Como por arte de magia, la expresión ilusionada del chico se borró de su rostro tan rápidamente como se había dibujado. No había tenido en cuenta a su familia. Nunca se había alejado tanto de ellos. Y marcharse a la otra punta del mundo, estando lejos de Quique y de su padre, le daba miedo. ¿Y si a su madre le daba por volver? Nunca se lo perdonaría si ella les hacía algo y él no estaba allí.

-¿Ocurre algo, Roberto? -preguntó Ramón, preocupado al ver la cara triste del muchacho.

-Sí, es que...siento el arrebato -se disculpó el muchacho-. Me...me gustaría decirle que iré, pero...es algo que tengo que consultar antes con mi familia. No sólo por irme tan lejos, sino porque...igual no quieren que un chico extraño viva en nuestra casa...

-Entiendo -dijo el profesor-. Bueno, tienes tiempo para pensarlo, por supuesto. El día en que comienza el intercambio es el doce de septiembre. Así que tienes hasta el día uno de ese mes, todo el verano, para tomar una decisión, y me la comunicas cuando vuelvas, espero que con tu primer grado ya conseguido.

-Eso se lo aseguro -sonrió levemente el chico, sintiéndose algo mejor. Pero se había puesto triste. Su ilusión chocaba con su familia, y no iba a ser fácil decirles aquello-. Le prometo que el día uno de septiembre le daré una respuesta.


	2. El día después

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, la magia hispanii es de Sorg-Esp y la familia Jiménez de Cris Snape.  
**

 **La decisión más dura 2**

Un segundo después de levantarse de la cama, Roberto recordó la conversación del día anterior con su padre y su hermano Eloy. Y también el ambiente que había durante la cena, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo de lo tenso que estaba. Y su padre todavía no le había dado ninguna respuesta, aunque en su cara y en la de Eloy pudo ver perfectamente que no les hacía demasiada gracia que se marchara a la otra punta del mundo durante un mes. Incluso a él mismo le daba algo de miedo y le ponía muy nervioso, porque nunca había salido de España, y Venezuela estaba muy lejos. Demasiado. Antes de acostarse, la noche anterior, había revisado el mapa que tenía colgado en la pared, y allí aparecía Venezuela...poco más o menos a millones de kilómetros, según le pareció a Roberto. Tragó saliva.

-Que sea lo que Dios quiera... -murmuró el chico mientras se vestía y bajaba a desayunar. Antes de entrar en la cocina miró la hora en el reloj del salón: las once y media de la mañana. ¿Tan tarde se había despertado? A esa hora tendría suerte si había en su casa alguien más que él. Pero sí que había alguien. Su padre.

Enrique Jiménez estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con un tazón de leche delante y la mirada como perdida. Roberto tuvo que carraspear al entrar para llamar su atención.

-Buenos días, papá -le saludó, mientras se dirigía hacia el frigorífico para ver lo que iba a meterse al cuerpo.

-Hola, hijo -fue la escueta respuesta-. Te has levantado un poco tarde, ¿no?

Roberto respiró hondo con el cartón de leche en la mano, y cerró la puerta de la nevera.

-Sí, es que no he podido dormir...he estado...pensando en lo de ayer y... -tragó saliva. Su padre se estremeció levemente. Lo miró a los ojos de una manera que el chico no pudo interpretar. Era una mirada muy rara.

-Sobre eso...he estado hablando esta mañana con tu hermano Eloy, y con tu hermano Quique por teléfono.

-¿Y qué te han dicho? -preguntó el menor, con cautela-. Ayer...me pareció que no estabais demasiado contentos cuando os lo dije.

-Ni tampoco hoy -dijo su padre-. Sin embargo, ambos me han dicho que si quieres ir, que por ellos está bien...¿quieres ir, Roberto?

En su tono de voz se adivinaba claramente que esperaba que le dijera "no". Pero a Roberto le había dado alas el saber que sus hermanos lo veían bien. Aunque estaba seguro de que la conversación había durado más de lo que le decía su padre.

-Cuando el profesor Varela me lo sugirió...me puse contentísimo y de inmediato le dije que sí, pero después le dije que tenía que pedirte permiso, así que me dio un plazo para darle una respuesta, y tiene que ser ahora, para que lo pueda preparar todo durante el verano, y ya en septiembre poder irme. Pero papá...si tú no quieres que yo vaya, pues...

-No he dicho eso -respondió apresuradamente Enrique-. Hijo, si a ti te hace ilusión no voy a cortarte las alas, pero...pero comprende que un mes en otro país...entiendes, ¿no?

Roberto asintió, sin decir ni una palabra. Él había intentado no pensar en aquello, pero era cierto que cada día que pasara en Venezuela iba a echar de menos a su familia, y cada vez que se le venía a la cabeza se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-S-sí, lo entiendo, pero...hay muchísima gente que hace esto y también se separa de su familia y... -dijo, rápidamente. La voz estaba empezando a salirle temblorosa.

-Lo sé muy bien -le cortó su padre-. Mira, Roberto, si quieres ir, yo te dejo. No me gusta la idea de tenerte lejos de casa durante tanto tiempo, pero es lo que hay. Pero eso sí, quiero que le digas a tu profesor que te dé todos los detalles de cómo va a ser tu estancia allí, y que me los traigas en una hoja para que yo los pueda leer, o que yo esté delante cuando te lo explique él, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero saber de primera mano lo que te vas a encontrar allí.

Roberto abrió la boca, sorprendido. A pesar de que su padre no le había dicho que no en ningún momento, no estaba claro que fuera a aceptar. Pero había aceptado. Sintió mucho alivio y alegría dentro de él.

-Entonces, ¿le puedo decir que sí voy a ir? -preguntó, para asegurarse. Su padre esbozó una triste sonrisa y asintió-. ¡Gracias, papá!

El chico corrió de vuelta a su habitación con el desayuno. Un escollo menos. Sin embargo, ahora le quedaba el siguiente, mucho más difícil. Tenía que prepararse para la despedida. Tenía todo el verano, pero se le iba a hacer muy corto.


End file.
